


C-Ch-Changes...

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor does not do well with change. After all, he's done it ten times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C-Ch-Changes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ddagent).



> The prompt was River Song/Eleventh Doctor, clothes shopping.

"Where are we?" The Doctor scrunched up his nose as River led the way with Rory and Amy following not too far behind. River had promised to land them in London, but this didn't look like the London he knew.

No, it was worse, he surmised. It was people, masses of them walking the sidewalks as cars lined the roads. As he looked over one shoulder, he made a misstep and almost collided with a cyclist.

"Do be careful, sweetie." River sighed as Amy and Rory turned around to look at him. With his arm around Amy's shoulder, Rory looked more amused than anything as the Doctor straightened himself.

"Doctor, you're falling behind. Doesn't do to make the wife upset," Rory said as River turned into a shop and the married couple followed behind her.

"For the record," he said once they were all inside the shop and it was obvious that River's attention was on the pants that lined the wall in their neat little boxes and dress shirts that hung from hangers. "She is not my wife, not to my knowledge, and maybe not to hers either yet and you are not allowed to call her that. Either of you."

"Someone's touchy today." Amy stuck out her bottom lip, making him feel like he really had chosen the three most obstinate people in the universe to go traveling with. What he wouldn't give for Donna again. At least she never dragged him into shops with little idea about what exactly was expected of him.

Until River held up a shirt to him and the light bulb clicked, of course.

"No, just no." He pushed it away. "No way Jose, put it back on its pretty little hanger and let's go home. I don't need anything."

"Sweetie, don't you ever change?" Her comment reminded him of Donna, and he almost walked out right then and there. Maybe a visit to Chiswick and dealing with Donna's meta-crisis wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"At least ten times, and yes, before you say anything I'll have you know that I own a TARDIS full of men's clothing that you couldn't possibly imagine."

"Except I would. I know you and your penchant for the same things. Hence why I cleaned out the TARDIS wardrobe." River smiled, and the Doctor thought one of his hearts fell out of his chest.

"You did what?" Now, the Doctor was more than just annoyed. "How dare you trifle with my things. Those are my things. I'm a Time Lord, the last of my kind. My TARDIS is the last of its kind. How dare you, just, grr."

"Oh, come off it, Doctor. Take that ridiculous scarf for example, do you know how happy Sarah Jane was to receive it?"

"You sent my scarf to Sarah Jane? Fabulous. We'll just make a pit stop in Ealing then, and get my clothing back." The Doctor's teeth gritted. "What else did you give away? Or rather should I say to whom?"

"Don't know if I want to share all my secrets." River turned, putting the shirt back with an obvious plan in her mind. "After all, it could mess up time."

"I don't care if you bloody well break the time lock and Rassilon himself greets me, WE. ARE. GETTING. MY. CLOTHES. BACK. Now, come along, Ponds." And with that, the Doctor stomped off and the bell on the door chimed as he slammed it behind him.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. He really is that touchy," River said to Amy.

"Told ya."


End file.
